spellcastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Master Eon
Master Eon is a non-playable character in the Skylanders series. History Skylanders Master Eon was the last benevolent Portal Masters in Skylands, until Kaos and one of his minions destroyed the Core of Light. This sent all of the Skylanders under Eon's command to Earth and Eon himself became a spirit afterwords. He would later great the new Portal Masters on Earth, who would later bring there Skylanders into the world of Skylands to help the Mabu escape a twister that was destroying the village in Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure. He will also tell the Portal Masters when a Skylander of a certain element was stronger in some areas had what type of Skylanders could open Elemental Gates. He will also say at the final level that facing Kaos was the Portal Masters final test. When a Portal Master puts a Level Pack on the Portal of Power, he will tell the Portal Masters what is going on in that world. In Skylanders: Giants, Eon greets the Portal Masters and tells them about the Giants, the first group of Skylanders to exist and what happened to them as well as what powers they have. He also says what Skylanders can enter elemental gates and what what Skylanders can be stronger in certain areas again. Eon has appeared in the now discontinued Skylanders: Universe. He also had a cameo in Skylanders: Battlecast. In Skylanders: SWAP-Force, Eon will tell the Portal Masters about an old team of Skylanders he once commanded known as the SWAP-Force and how they vanished by protecting a magical volcano against a force of Evil and how they gained a new ability. Again he will say what Skylanders could open elemental gates and what element type could be stronger in a certain area, while also saying what type of Swappable ability could also be used for a minigame. In Skylanders: Trap Team, Eon would tell the Portal Masters about how the Doom Raiders were terrorizing Skylands and how they were defeated by the Trap Masters, bringing them to Cloud Cracker Prison until Kaos destroyed the prison and sent the Trap Masters, along with parts of the destroyed prison turning into Traps down to Earth. He will again say what Element, and sometimes Villains, would be stronger in a certain area and what Trap Master could open an elemental gate and what elemental Trap could capture a defeated Villain. He will also say something about three out of the four new Level Packs that are placed on the Traptainioum Portal. In Skylanders: SuperChargers, Eon was captured by Kaos but not before he gave Hugo a message for the Portal Masters, telling them about the Sky-Eater and a new team of Skylanders at their command, known as the SuperChargers and the Vehicles that they could pilot. Hugo took over his role of which element could be stronger in certain areas. the Skylanders, Hugo, Cali, Flynn and Mags found a way to rescue Eon and traveled to the Underworld to do so.The Skylanders met up with a famila face and recued Kaos' prisoners while looking of Eon. When the Skylanders did find him, they had to defeat Count Moneybone to rescue him. He retook his role as telling the Portal Masters what element is stronger in certain areas and shows the portal Masters new powers they could use. When the Darkness came to bring the Skylanders to his world, Eon tells the Portal Masters that this moment is what they were preparing for. After the Darkness was defeated, Eon tried to congratulate the Portal Masters until Kaos pushed him out the way and says that the Portal Masters that they would not have defeated the Darkness without him. In Skylanders: Imaginators, Eon Greets the Portal Masters and gives them the ability to create their own Skylanders, as well as a new Team of Skylanders known as the Senseis to train them. He will again say what element type, Senseis or Imaginators are stronger in certain areas. Skylanders Academy TBA Appearances Skylanders Main Series *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure *Skylanders: Giants *Skylanders: SWAP-Force *Skylanders: Trap Team *Skylanders: SuperChargers *Skylanders: Imaginators Side Series *Skylanders: Universe (discontinued) *Skylanders: Battlecast (cameo) Novels *??? Skylanders Academy *Season 1 **??? *Season 2 **??? Trivia *Master Eon has appeared in multiple backstories of Skylanders, mainly to recruit them. *Many fan have speculated that Eon in Skylanders Academy might be Kaos' father. See Also *Kaos *Kaos' Mom *Aurora (Skylanders) Navigation Category:Skylanders Category:Skylanders Sorcerers Category:Skylanders Academy Category:Skylanders Academy Sorcerers Category:Heroic Sorcerers Category:Ally Sorcerers Category:Masters Category:Vortex Manipulation Category:Magic Category:Light Magic Category:Light Sorcerers Category:Elemental Sorcerers Category:Technomagic Category:Spirits Category:Deceased Category:Leaders